


You and Me

by Spacedout145



Category: Supernatual
Genre: M/M, Protective Sam Winchester, Sad Gabriel (Supernatural), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wing Grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacedout145/pseuds/Spacedout145
Summary: Short wing cleaning one shot, Sam cleaning Gabriel's wings (no smut)
Relationships: Gabriel & Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 97





	You and Me

Sam always thought he knew almost everything about angels. But this was something new.

“So, let me get this straight, you can show people your _wings_?”

"Well, yeah Samsquatch, what's the big deal?” Gabriel gave him a quizzical look, leaning back on the couch in the living room of the bunker.

“Can I see them?” He asked cautiously, not sure whether it was an appropriate thing to say.

The angel stiffened, the action was barely noticeable if you weren't looking for it, but Sam was. Before Gabriel could respond, he quickly added, “But you don't have to, no pressure.”

Gabriel could tell that his wings piqued the hunter’s curiosity, and he wanted to show him, really he did, after all, Sam had done so much for him, how could he refuse? The only problem was that after decades of playing the role of a Norse god, his wings were seriously neglected. Gabriel liked to tell himself it was because he was busy, messing with humans and hooking up with porn stars. But deep down, he knew the truth, Gabriel was ashamed to be an archangel, he couldn't save his family, so why should he allow himself to be an angel, a supposedly good, holy being?

“Yeah sure, why not?” He grinned at him, trying to ease the tension created by his silence. Sam smiled back at him, sitting on the edge of his seat. Carefully, the angel started to unfold his wings, trying his best not to cause any more harm to them. Sam's smile quickly fell when his eyes found the pair of wings.

“Oh,” he whispered out.

Gabriel started to panic, worried he had done something wrong, “What Samsquatch? Too righteous for your eyes?” Gabriel flashed him a smile, but Sam could see that it didn't quite reach his eyes.

The angle shifted, uncomfortable with the combination of silence and Sam's piercing stare. He let out an involuntary whimper, silently cursing himself for moving around with his wings out, they felt sore and painful.

“Well I'm just gonna put these bad boys back, okay?” It wasn't hard to see how mortified the angel was. Sam moved up from his spot next to him, a dazed expression on his face. Reaching out, he ran his fingers through a few of the less tangled feathers, noting how soft they felt. He was snapped out of his thoughts by a small wince coming from the angel. Gabriel was looking straight ahead, avoiding all eye contact. Placing his hand on the Angel’s shoulder, he softly said,

“Gabriel, let me fix your wings, this is just going to get worse.”

He just swallowed, letting out a quiet “okay.”

The hunter’s touch lingered, not wanting to leave Gabriel’s side. Sam quickly got to work, trying his best to be gentle. He started at the top, perks of being a giant. He had read a bit of lore about angel wings. He recalled that angel wings were a bit like birds, they have glands that produce an oily substance that, when spread over the wings, could keep them soft and healthy. As he continued to untangle the feathers, he glanced down at Gabriel. He seemed relaxed, eyes closed and less tense than before. He theorized that it must be like having someone run their fingers through your hair, but better.

“You okay?” Sam asked, already knowing the answer

“Hm?..Oh yeah.” Gabriel replied, sounding halfway asleep. He smiled to himself, proud of his handiwork. He quickly located an oil gland, spreading the mixture over the cleaned wing. It was strange, the substance smelled really good, it smelled like honey, it smelled like Gabriel. Sam continued the time consuming task, spending another hour working through the knots and damaged wings.

Checking up on Gabriel again, the hunter noticed he was fast asleep, knees curled up to his chest. When he was finished, Sam felt a sense of pride over the wings. The pair looked much brighter, and… happier? It didn't make much sense to him. Apparently he didn’t know as much about angel wings as he originally thought. He lovingly looked down at Gabriel. Quickly realizing how creepy he must’ve looked, watching Gabriel sleep. But he was just so tiny, it was adorable. Sam jogged to his room, grabbing a blanket from his bed, before heading back to the living room. When he returned, Gabriel was muttering in his sleep,

“No please, stop n-no!” Sam quickly sat down next to the sleeping man, placing the blanket over him, and running his hands through the sleeping archangel’s hair. “Shh you're safe, you're okay.” he whispered, not wanting to wake him.

That seemed to do the trick, Gabriel stopped his murmuring and seemed to shift into a more laid down position, head landing in Sam’s lap, wings spread out over both of them, and of course, the couch.

“You need to take better care of yourself,” He scolded the angel, knowing that he couldn't hear him.

“I worry about you Gabe.” He leaned down to press a small kiss to his temple, before returning to running his hands through the sleeping angel’s hair, pulling him closer. By, this time it was getting late. He was, as Gabriel would put it, “extremely human ” and it wasn't long before he too, fell asleep.

Sam, always an early bird, woke up before Gabriel, freezing once he realized his position. Trying his best not to wake up Gabriel, he scooted to the side, placing Gabriel's head onto the couch, trying his best to untangle himself from Gabriel's wings. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he made his way to the kitchen starting a pot of coffee. It took a surprisingly short time for Gabriel to join him, stumbling into the kitchen half asleep.

Pouring himself a cup, Sam smiled at the sight before him, Gabriel was kind of adorable when he was sleepy. Sure he could smite him with a snap of his fingers, but what could Sam say, Gabriel was cute. Too busy thinking, he didn't realize Gabriel was coming towards him until he swiped the mug out of Sam’s grasp, but he wasn’t all that surprised, he was beginning to find the archangels' antics amusing. Gabriel took a small sip, before making a face at the drinks bitterness. He just chuckled under his breath, taking his cup back.

Gabriel hopped up on a table, legs dangling, not quite long enough to reach the floor. He smirked, before placing his hand on the nape of Sam’s neck and guiding him down to his level, Gabriel's wings reached around the pair, creating a sort of enclosed space. Sam was dead silent, wondering if he was still dreaming.

Gabriel placed a hand on Sam’s cheek, before pressing his lips against Sam’s, he froze for a minute, completely shocked, before kissing him back. Gabriel pulled away fist, retracting his wings back into his vessel before smiling at the hunter.

"Thanks for the cleaned wings Samsquatch." He whispered, afraid if he was too loud, he would shatter the moment. Sam just looked down at him, still dazed from the kiss

“A-anytime,” he stammered out. Realizing that he wasn’t bothered by his actions, Gabriel regained his confidence, before grinning once more

“See you around lover boy.” He said, before disappearing with a slight _woosh_.

He must've stood there for a solid ten minutes before Dean came into the kitchen.

“You okay man? You look a little startled,” Dean observed, clapping him on the back

“Uh, yeah, I'm good,'' He said, still a little dazed. Dean just looked at him weirdly, before pouring himself some water.

"C’mon, I found us a case.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'd like to thank anyone who took time out of their day to read this, it means a lot :) Feel free to leave constructive criticism.


End file.
